Vados
|FirstApp = Manga: "Goku Defeated" Anime: "I'm Here, Too! Training Commences on Beerus' World" |Race=Angel |Gender = Female |Occupation = Attendant (formerly) Martial arts teacher |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (former superior/martial arts student) Fuwa (former superior) Fuwa's Attendant (former attendant equivalent) Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Zeno's attendants (superior) Future Zeno's attendants (superior) Great Priest (father/superior) Whis (younger brother) Cus (sister) Marcarita (sister) Martinu (sister) Korn (brother)Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate! Team Universe 6 (former subordinates) }} was the attendant and martial arts teacher of the God of Destruction of Universe 6, Champa. She is the daughter of the Great Priest and the elder sister of Whis. Following her universe's defeat in the Tournament of Power, she is the sole surviving inhabitant left of Universe 6. Appearance Vados is a tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, although she wears it as a high ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she usually holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring similar to the Grand Priest's. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles. Personality Vados is a kind-hearted being, and can sometimes be pretty straight forward. She also, often teases Champa for being overweight. She is also the one who politely introduced Champa to Goku after the latter asked who he is. She also displays concern with her God of Destruction's physique and health problems, as well as his selection of diet. Examples are shown when she and Champa walked together in a forest, with Champa tiring out very quickly, leading Vados to point out his obesity as the cause of his low stamina and why he couldn't keep with her anymore. Another is when he was drinking a sugary beverage between meals, which also lead Vados to declare in skipping breakfast dinner tomorrow to even out her master's newly gained weight. This essentially makes her Champa's dietitian as well. Like her younger brother Whis, she tends to love consuming different foods. It is also said by Vegeta that Vados walks leaving "no openings for an attack", stating that she at least must be as strong as Whis. She is also eloquent, respectful, wise, and can be rather remorseless when it comes to which she is responsible for, or at the very least are aware of, as she is seen destroying a planet when Champa commanded her to without batting an eye. After the Great Priest announces that the losing Universes in the Tournament of Power will be obliterated and that only the Angels will be preserved, Vados simply closes her eyes and silently smiles when Champa confronts her about it, which shows that she does not openly show affection towards him. She also sarcastically cried at the thought of him being erased during the tournament. However, despite all her teasing, Vados did truly care for Champa to at least some extent, as shown by her respectfully bowing to him when he and the rest of Universe 6 were eventually erased. She is a very composed and insightful individual. Noteworthy, she is the only Angel of the other universes who has any respect for Goku, while most of the attending Destroyers (Mosco and Heles being the only apparent exceptions) mutually hated and blamed Goku for the Tournament of Power, Vados responds by stating that they are all in debt to Goku. She pointed out that Zeno was already going to erase all of them with their universes completely, but Goku's closeness with Zeno as able to convince the Omni-King to give the underdeveloped universes a chance to survive by winning the Tournament of Power, which they all ignore. At the same time, she can also be rather mischievous as she once intentionally instigated a fight between Beerus and Champa as she made a birthday cake with but one Puff-Puff fruit on it. This is pointed out by Whis when Beerus and Champa are fighting. It appears that Vados has a closer relationship with Whis than with her other siblings, as she chose to join Universe 7's section on the audience after Universe 6 was erased. This could be due to the fact that the two spend more time with each other than with other Angels due to their universes being twins. Biography Background Long ago, Champa and Beerus got into a fight because Beerus ate the Puff-Puff fruit on their birthday cake. While they were fighting, Vados is questioned by her brother, Whis, wondering if she intentionally set off the situation by putting one Puff-Puff fruit on their cake. Vados and Whis decide to end their fight by chopping their necks because they could destroy the universe at the rate they were going. Champa and Beerus decide never to fight one-on-one again but have food showdowns instead. For decades, Champa has been looking for the Super Dragon Balls. In all of his searches, he was able to find six of the Super Dragon Balls. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga of Super, in Universe 7, Vados and Champa show up and notice that Beerus is awake. She and Champa try to stay anonymous while Beerus is fighting on King Kai's planet. Vados and Champa notice that Beerus is moving and are heading towards a planet. Vados is with Champa when he's destroying planets and they collecting huge orbs that no one has found. Vados are sensed by Old Kai and Kibito Kai and spot them through the crystal ball Old Kai made. Champa and Vados go to the Sacred World of the Kai. Champa asks them if they heard their conversation but they tell him that they didn't hear a thing. Even though they don't believe them, Champa and his attendant leave and return collecting the orbs. Vados and Champa are in space then they encounter Guarana's ship. Guarana and his crew has found a huge orb which Champa wanted. Vados watches Champa blow up Guarana's ship, then they leave. Vados warns Champa of Beerus noticing what he is doing. Champa agrees and tells her that they're going home and he'll give Beerus a gift. Golden Frieza Saga Vados and Champa are in Universe 7 looking for a specific planet and destroying the ones they don't find useful. Vados warps to a planet, knocking Sorbet's spaceship out the way. Vados is ordered to destroy it but she insisted that Champa should do it. After Champa gets angry, Vados destroys the planet, even knowing that it wasn't the one they were looking for. They continue their search for the planet they are looking for. Universe 6 Saga Vados and Champa reach Beerus' planet. Vados tells Goku and Vegeta that she is Whis' older sister and that she is a little stronger than he is, but however, Whis disagrees. Vados also tells them that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and that he is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. It is explained by Whis to them that Universe 7 and Universe 6 are twin universes, equaling 13. Vados was told by Champa to search for their universe's Earth while he and Beerus have a food duel. She finds it and tells everyone that the Earthlings have been driven to extinction due to war. Champa declares a Tournament of Destroyers over having the Universe 7's Earth using five warriors from their respective universes.Dragon Ball Super manga chapter "Beerus and Champa" After Whis explains why Beerus and Champa don't fight anymore, the rules for the tournament are discussed. The rules are that if Champa wins, he will use the Super Dragon Balls to switch the universes' Earth. To Vados' surprise, she knows that Goku has knowledge of the Dragon Balls. If Beerus won, he will give the six balls he had but Beerus would have to find the last one on his own. The tournament will be held on the Nameless Planet in five Earth days at 10 a.m. Vados and Champa leave Beerus' planet after this. Vados and Champa are on the Nameless Planet arranging the arena. Vados asks Champa if he's picked his team, and he responds that he notices that Goku and Vegeta are Saiyans and that he needs Saiyans for his team.Dragon Ball Super manga chapter "Preparing for the Tournament" The day of the tournament, Vados is on the Nameless Planet waiting for the arrival of Universe 7's team. Once they arrive, Vados commences the writing exam to be eligible to compete in the tournament. Vados says the exam is ten basic questions to test their basic intelligence and they are given ten minutes but you must receive a 50 or higher to participate. After the time is up, Vados reveals everyone except for Majin Buu is able to compete, leaving the tournament five-on-four. The tournament begins with the first match between Botamo and Goku. Vados is surprised to see Goku moving at an unbelievable speed, going beyond her expectations of him. Botamo is beaten by Goku by a ring-out because Goku could not deal damage to Botamo. The next fighter for Universe 6 is Frost, going up against Goku. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan against Frost, Vados seems surprised of seeing this, implying she doesn't know about Super Saiyans. "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Vados is summoned along with the other Gods of all the universes to Zeno's Palace, where the Great Priest announces the Tournament of Power and coerces the Gods of Destruction to participate in an exhibition match under threat of erasure. After Champa complains about being rusty in combat, Vados points out that it is Champa's fault for skipping out on training. Vados appears with Champa at the Tournament of Power preliminaries, watching the Zen Exhibition Match between Team Universe 7 and Team Universe 9. During the God of Destruction meeting, Vados is the only one who is defending Goku, saying that without him, all eight universes in the Tournament of Power would have been erased without a second chance, only for everyone to ignore her. During the Tournament of Power, she remains mostly silent. After Universe 9 is erased, Vados sarcastically says goodbye to Champa, annoying the latter. She also says that his warriors would have to fight better in order to survive. During Hit and Dyspo's fight, Vados remains mostly silent, however she notes that she was able to see Dyspo's movements. After Team Universe 6 and their universe were erased, Vados decided to sit with her brother Whis, Beerus and the others in their spectator bench side. Power ;Manga and Anime Being Champa's martial arts teacher, Vados is extremely strong and is even much stronger than Champa, making her the strongest being in Universe 6. Vados claims to be slightly stronger than Whis, but Whis objects and tells her that it has been already a millennium since they trained together, indicating that when they trained together, Vados holds superior power over her younger brother. It appears, nevertheless, that Vados is at least capable of fighting on par with Whis in Combat at the present time. Despite Whis's objection, Vados confidently asked him to see which one of them is stronger now. As shown in the past battle between Beerus and Champa, Vados is strong enough to easily knock Champa out with a single blow to the neck. Vados displays the ability to destroy an entire planet from a distance simply by tapping her staff. She was later shown strong enough to be able to instantly drag six Super Dragon Balls at once, which are the size of planets, while she was flying to the Nameless Planet. It should be noted that despite Vados' astronomical power that she is still well below the likes of the Great Priest, and far below Zeno and Future Zeno and thus must always be respectful and courteous when in their presence. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Vados' profile for Preparing for the Tournament states that her true strength may be above Whis'.V-Jump Vados' strength ;Video Games In Xenoverse 2, when fighting her, Hit notes the immense pressure given off by her power appears to be overwhelming. Whis also mentions that she was stronger than him 1000 years ago, but that it is anyone's guess which one of them is stronger now. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of Energy Attack. In ''Xenoverse 2, Vados can fire Ki blasts from the tip of her Staff. *'Warp' – A transportation technique used to travel anywhere she wishes. Appears as her Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Divination' – Vados is capable of using her staff to look anywhere in the universe. *'Strike of Revelation' – A chop to the neck used by Vados to knock down Champa during his battle with Beerus. *'Time Rewind' - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Vados can use Time Rewind just like her brother as one of her Special Moves. *'Energy Shield' – Vados is able to create an extremely large and powerful energy shield that can last for over five days. It was strong enough to resist ki blasts from Champa without a scratch. *'Matter Manipulation' – Vados possesses matter manipulating powers, able to create an arena, food stands filled with food, portraits of Beerus and Champa, audience stands, and even a breathable atmosphere (which would require manipulation on the molecular level) on the Nameless Planet. In Xenoverse 2, she can also summon her staff out of thin air. *'Requiem of Destruction' — Vados' Super Attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2, where she traps the opponent in a dome of green energy and detonates it. *'Destruction's Concerto': Vados spawns green orbs of energy and launch them at the opponent. Depending on the variation, The orbs can take different forms. Destruction's Concerto has three versions: **'Destruction's Concerto: Starfall' - Spawn 2 green orbs of energy and launch them at the opponent. One of Vados' Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. **'Destruction's Concerto: Comet' - Spawn a slow moving green orb that chases the opponent. One of Vados' Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. **'Destruction's Concerto: Meteor' - Spawn a green orb of energy behind the opponent, that explodes instantly when it is touched. One of Vados' Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Destruction's Conductor' - Vados waves her glowing staff to deliver an unblockable attack. If any Destruction's Concerto orbs are present they will home onto a targeted opponent. One of Vados' Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - Like her brother and the other Attendants of the Gods of Destruction, Vados possesses a Staff which can be used for a variety of functions. In Xenoverse 2, Vados can channel her ki into it to fire Ki Blasts and launch her various Destruction Concerto Energy Sphere techniques. She also uses it as part of her Destruction's Conductor. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (DLC) *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Vados makes her debut appearance in a video-game in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7), but becomes a playable character in the eighth mission (GDM8). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Vados appears as a DLC character along with Champa in the Super Pack 2 DLC. In special dialogue when Vados asks Beerus if he's not happy about being Whis' fighting partner, Beerus responds that he fancied about fighting with Vados. Voice actresses *Japanese: Yuriko Yamaguchi *Funimation dub: Caitlin Glass *Bang Zoom! dub: Tamara Ryan *Portuguese dub: Joana Castro *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscila Franco *French dub: Marie Millét *Italian dub: Debora Magnaghi *Spanish dub: Mercedes Hoyos *Latin American Spanish dub: Romina Marroquín Payró Trivia *Like the other Gods of Destruction and Angels, Vados is named after an alcoholic drink, in her case cal'vados'. *Given her power has been said to be superior to her brother's (or is at the very least she is in the same league as him power wise), she is likely the strongest known female character in the Dragon Ball series, although this is without knowing the power of other female angel attendants. Gallery See Also *Vados (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Vados fr:Vados pt-br:Vados ja:ヴァドス ca:Vados pl:Vados it:Vados is:Vados Category:Females Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Angels Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who can fly